Ivy gets the Teletubbies DVD while grounded
Ivy gets the Teletubbies DVD while grounded 'is a grounded video and transcript created by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on August 7th 2013 Cast Ivy Smith-Ivy Clerk-Dave Kate Smith-Kate Diesel Smith-Diesel Brian the Headbanger-Brian Transcript Ivy Smith: Mommy. Kate Smith: What is it Ivy? Ivy: I want to get Teletubbies on DVD? Kate Smith: No! Ivy Smith: Why Mommy. Kate Smith: Because your still grounded for becoming The Wiggles fan next to Barney. Ivy Smith: I WANT TO GET TELETUBBIES ON DVD (x7). Kate Smith: Ivy, cut the attitude and back to your room. Ivy Smith: (scary voice) I WANT TELETUBBIES RIGHT NOW! Kate Smith: Ivy, I said no. Ivy Smith: (scary voice) NOW! Kate Smith: That's it I am sending you to bed early. Ivy Smith: (scary voice): PUT ME DOWN. PUT, ME, DOWN. '(At Ivy's room) Kate Smith: You stay put. (Kate Smith left the room) Ivy Smith: Great, how I going to get the Teletubbies DVD. Ivy got it, Ivy will teleport to the DVD store. Ha (x15) (Ivy has been teleport to the video store outside) Ivy Smith: Now I'm going inside. Clerk: Hello little girl, welcome to the DVD store, how may I help you. Ivy Smith: Teletubbies on DVD please. Clerk: That will be $5 because it's cheap, now here you go! Ivy Smith: Thank you. (Back at home) Ivy Smith: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey. I got the Teletubbies DVD, I'm going to watch it right now. Kate Smith: Ivy we are... Oh My God, it's that the Teletubbies DVD in your hand? Ivy Smith: Um (x10), yes. Kate Smith: Diesel come here. Diesel Smith: Yes honey, what's up? Kate Smith: Ivy got the Teletubbies DVD while grounded. Diesel Smith: What! Oh (x30)! Ivy, how dare you got the Teletubbies on DVD so quick, you know Eric and David hates Teletubbies. Besides, that was Brian the Headbanger's favrotie show since he was a kid. That's it your grounded (x8) for 109382039385365156125271277151657156706571265726572791036756375 years. Now give me that DVD right now, I am now taking to The Metal Punks' house give to Brian the Headbanger as a gift, and you will never watch Teletubbies ever again since you throw a tantrum around the house. Ivy Smith: No (x16), my Teletubbies DVD, it's gone. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kate Smith: Too bad, so sad. Go to bed now. Text: Later at The Metal Punks' Diesel Smith: Hi Brian, can I ask you something? Brian the Headbanger: Sure, what do you need? Diesel Smith: Here's the Teletubbies DVD, because my baby daughter Ivy got that DVD while grounded. So, would you rather take it on your own or take it to Kosta's parents for babysitting, it's your choice. Brian the Headbanger: Um, OK, I have not seen it in years because my VHS tapes were broken. Alright, you got me, I'll take it to Kosta's parents right away, thank you Mr. Smith. Diesel Smith: You're welcome. (The End) Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:Ivy Smith's Grounded Adventures Category:2013 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Ivy Smith's Double Trouble Grounded Videos